2012
2011 2012 2013 Year of Millennial Expectation Timeline January * January 3: Iowa non-binding Republican Presidential Caucus - missing precinct ballots leaves undetermined whether candidates Mitt Romney or Rick Santorum received the plurality of votes. * January 10: New Hampshire Republican Presidential semi-closed primary. county by county map of election returns :: Mitt Romney 39.3% :: Ron Paul 22.9% :: John Huntsman 16.9% :: Rick Santorum 12.4% :: Newt Gingrich 8.6% :: others 1.3% :: Rick Perry 0.7% :: Buddy Roemer 0.5% * January 11: Iranian professor and nuclear scientist Mostafa Ahmadi-Roshan is assassinated with a magnetic bomb attached to his car by a motorcyclist. Tehran deputy mayor Safarali Baratloo stated that, "The bomb was a magnetic one and the same as the ones previously used for the assassination of the scientists, and the work of the Zionists." BBC news report Perspective * January 14: The Liberal Party of Canada Biennial Convention in Ottawa voted to legalize pot, with 67% of 1200 delegates supporting the measure. * January 21: South Carolina Republican Presidential open primary. Upset. county by county map of election returns :: Newt Gingrich 40.4% :: Mitt Romney 27.8% :: Rick Santorum 17% :: Ron Paul 13% :: other 1.8% * January 21: Islamist parties "win big" in the election of the Egytian parliament. :: (Muslim Brotherhood's) Freedom and Justice Party won 235 of the 498 elected seats: 47% of seats :: (ultra-conservative) Nour party: 25% of seats * January 25: Republican Colorado State Rep. Laura Bradford demonstrates that there is one law for the weak and another law for the strong. * January 31: Florida Republican Presidential open primary Election Returns CNN :: Mitt Romney 46% :: Newt Gingrich 32% :: Rick Santorum 13% :: Ron Paul 7% February * February 4: Nevada Republican Presidential binding caucus Election Returns CNN :: Mitt Romney 50% :: Newt Gingrich 21% :: Ron Paul 19% :: Rick Santorum 10%' * February 4: SNL savagely parodies Newt Gingrich as fantasizing about becoming the "President of the Moon." Utube * February 7: Colorado Republican Presidential nonbinding caucus :: Rick Santorum 40% :: Mitt Romney 35% :: Newt Gingrich 13% :: Ron Paul 12% (where were all the Colorado Libertarians?) * February 7: Minnesota Republican Presidential caucus (88% counted) :: Rick Santorum 45% :: Ron Paul 27% :: Mitt Romney 17% :: Newt Gingrich 11% for Gingrich * February 7: Missouri Republican Presidential nonbinding primary :: Rick Santorum 55% :: Mitt Romney 25% :: Ron Paul 12% :: Gingrich (not on the ballot) * February 9-11: CPAC Conference. Weirdest Moment: Andrew Breitbart accuses Occupy Protesters of Rape * February 11: Maine Republican Primary with Washington County missing :: Mitt Romney 39% :: Ron Paul 36% :: Rick Santorum 18% :: Newt Gingrich 6% * February 13: French court decides that U.S. biotech giant Monsanto is responsible for chemically poisoning Paul Francois, a French farmer, whi says he suffered neurological problems after inhaling Monsanto's Lasso weedkiller in 2004. * February 13: Malaysia deports Saudi political refugee Hamza Kashgari back to Saudi Arabia to be tried and possibly executed for apostasy. The U.S. Department of State says nothing. * February 25: Northern Mariana Islands Republican Presidential nonbinding caucus * February 28: Arizona Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, Michigan Republican Presidential open primary * March 3: Washington Republican Presidential binding caucus * March 6: (Super Tuesday) Alaska Republican Presidential preference poll, Georgia Republican Presidential open primary, Idaho Republican Presidential binding caucus, Massachusetts Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, North Dakota Republican Presidential nonbinding caucus, Ohio Republican Presidential open primary Oklahoma Republican Presidential closed primary, Tennessee Republican Presidential open primary, Vermont Republican Presidential open primary, Virginia Republican Presidential open primary * March 6–10: Wyoming Republican Presidential nonbinding caucus * March 10: Kansas Republican Presidential binding caucus, U.S. Virgin Islands Republican Presidential caucus, Guam Republican Presidential nonbinding caucus * March 13: Alabama Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, American Samoa Republican Presidential caucus, Hawaii Republican Presidential binding caucus, Mississippi Republican Presidential open primary, Missouri Republican Presidential binding caucus * March 18: Puerto Rico Republican Presidential binding caucus * March 20: Illinois Republican Presidential open primary * March 24: Louisiana Republican Presidential open primary * April 3: Maryland Republican Presidential closed primary, Texas Republican Presidential open primary, Washington, D.C. Republican Presidential closed primary, Wisconsin Republican Presidential open primary * April 24: Connecticut Republican Presidential closed primary, Delaware Republican Presidential closed primary, New York Republican Presidential closed primary, Pennsylvania Republican Presidential closed primary, Rhode Island Republican Presidential semi-closed primary * May 8: IndianaRepublican Presidential open primary, North Carolina Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, West Virginia Republican Presidential caucus * May 15: Nebraska Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, Oregon Republican Presidential closed primary * May 22: Arkansas Republican Presidential open primary, Kentucky Republican Presidential closed primary * June 5: California Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, Montana Republican Presidential semi-closed primary, New Jersey Republican Presidential closed primary, New Mexico Republican Presidential closed primary, South Dakota Republican Presidential closed primary * June 26: Utah Republican Presidential closed primary